The Little Sky's Sun The Sun's Little Sky
by Precious-Little-Girl
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi's parents had been killed just when he is still 5 years old. The Estraneo Famiglia had found him, and subjected him to experiments. Since then, he lived as an experiment and became broken, until the World's Greatest Hitman saved him from their clutches.. (Full Summary Inside) KHR!SecretSanta fic for Azrael-Autumn.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

**Warning(s): Wrong Grammar, OOC and others that you can find.**

**Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi's parents had been killed just when he is still 5 years old. The Estraneo Famiglia had found him, and subjected him to experiments. Since then, he lived as an experiment and became broken, until the World's Greatest Hitman saved him from their clutches. From then, he (almost reluctantly) took him home. A family-less child and the World's Greatest Hitman; what will happen to them now that both of them is going to be under the same roof. [Parent!Adult!Reborn and Child!Tsuna; No Pairings]**

* * *

**The Little Sky's Sun; The Sun's Little Sky**

**Prologue**

* * *

A child, a fluffy brown haired brunet, stared blankly at the ceiling above him while different scientists experimented him once more. Normally, whoever is in this situation, he/she would have screamed in pain, including him. But pain... What is pain? This world 'pain' doesn't exist in this child's vocabulary.

"Hmm… The result is successful as usual." One of the scientist said. "As expected of the descendant of the Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"We will continue this tomorrow. Prepare more tests and experiment for him. Make sure to make it as painful as ever. We need to find out this child's limit as well as the hidden abilities of a Vongola." The head scientist said.

"It's time to bring back Sawada Tsunayoshi, or should I say, Experiment no. 27 to his cell."

Even after hearing what the scientists had said, Sawada Tsunayoshi or Experiment no. 27 remained emotionless. Or even what they had did to him. It had been months since he was brought in this place. It had been months since they had started to subject him into experiments. And it had been months since he had seen the light. Sometimes he even started to ask himself on simple things that he should know. What is my name again? Who are my parents again? These are some questions that he started to forget.

His memory started to fade ever since he had been experimented. His emotions were already gone and a great chance that his memories will be next. He doesn't even know where he is now. All he knows is what happened BEFORE he was brought here. But everything is too blurry for him already.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**Tsunayoshi's P.O.V**_

_It had been a fun day to the whole family. For once, this family had been together, having their family bonding time._

"_Okaa-san! Otou-san! Let's go there!" A five year old boy said while trying to 'drag' his parents. This boy has a spiky and fluffy brown hair with eyes of a caramel brown of color. This, I know that it is me, having fun with two unknown but familiar person, possibly my parents._

_"Hai, Hai~ Let us go there Tsu-kun~" One of them, the woman, said while giggling at me. I am sure that she is my mother, but I don't even know her name._

_"Yes, tunafish!~" The other one said, the man, while he started to carry me on his back._

_I felt that I was laughing with them, having fun. But it was replaced with shouts and cries of agony when men in black suits approached us and attacked us._

_They fired their guns to everyone, not minding if they are just bystanders. All of them are killed, mercilessly. I heard them saying that they are assassins that were sent to kill their family because of their relation to someone. But who?_

_"****! Run!" The man said while shielding us. He tried to fight back but the assassins were at the advantage this time, and they had just shot him, causing him his immediate death._

_The woman fell on her knees while holding me in her arms. I heard her cry while saying, "*******! Dear! Wake up! *******!Ple-" But before she can even finish, the assassins had shot her._

_I heard myself crying at my dead 'mothers' arms. I felt myself surrounded by a warm aura. And I saw something around me, an orange flame perhaps. The others became scared an ran away but some were able to get near, as if knowing what I am doing, they injected me with a poison and the flame around me grew smaller and smaller until it was gone._

_After a few seconds, pain erupted in my head and I became unconscious. But I felt a pair of hand picking me up while saying as if talking to me, '__**Sawada Tsunayoshi. The only living descendant of the *******, now you are the property of the Estraneo Famiglia.**__'_

* * *

Since then, he had been the guinea pig of the Estraneo. Sawada Tsunayoshi, has been known now as 27, the latest and most important experiment of the Estraneo. He knows that he has no choice but to comply and endure everything that they had and will do to him, hoping someday, someone will save him although he knows that there is no chance of being able to escape this hell and no one to save him.

Although there is one thing that makes him different from the others, he isn't broken. Others might see him broken but the truth is that he isn't. Being brought to this place didn't taint him with the loss of his innocence. And he will continue to not be broken.

Without anything else, he started to doze to 'rest'. Not minding on how his body hurt from all the experiment that they had done to him. He fell asleep with his very wish to be able to leave this place. He fell asleep with a gentle smile on his face with high hopes for tomorrow like always.

"Tch. So this is the Estraneo's experiment facility." A man wearing a fedora said as he looked at the building in front of him. "The one that has rumors about only one child is being experimented here."

_'Hmm.. The place is heavily guarded. Maybe the rumors is true..'_

As soon as he had made his presence known, he had been surrounded by mafiosi, each pointing a gun at him. But once they saw who he really is, all of them backed off upon their recognition of the world's greatest hitman.

_'Weaklings.'_

With one swift movement, all of the mafiosi fell to the ground, dead.

He searched the whole base, looking for possible life, killing the scientists and mafiosi of the Estraneo in the process. But in everywhere there isn't any test subject, child or adult. Just no one.

At the last room, he looked around only to see one sleeping child at the end of the cell. The said child is sleeping, but surely he has been experimented on.

_'So he is the one that they had been keeping. I can't believe that he is alive.'_

He sighed as he picked up the child. _'This is too troublesome and dangerous but I guess I'll have to take you home.'_

* * *

**Precious-Little-Girl: MERRY CHRISTMAS!~ E-Eto, this is my KHR!SecretSanta fic for Azrael-Autumn. I know I promised to update my other stories, but I really really need to post this.. Gomen.. And I know the title is so long, but I can't think of anything.. Also, thank you for reading~**

**Until next time~**


End file.
